Dyskusja użytkownika:Toa Lesskovikk
Tu możecie ze mną pogadać Mógłby ktoś zrobić mi jasnozieloną stronę (taką jak mam na EB)? Proszę bardzo. Lord Vox 19:13, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, Vox. A kiedy ty coś pokażesz? Vezok999 07:13, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem dokładnie. Nie mam pomysłów na imiona. Zrobiłem MOCa z brzuchem podobnym do Reggera. Akurat oceniam twoje MOCi. Przeciez wiem. To prześlij zdjęcie na swoją stronę usera Vezok999 07:20, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Przyznam, M.o.C imponujący. Czekam na artykuł :)--Guurahk 09:39, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Niestety chyba się nie doczekasz :( no chyba, że ktoś pomoże mi z imieniem. Solverius? Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. MOC naprawdę niezły. Brzuch może i jest mało oryginalny, ale cała postać sprawia dobre wrażenie. Na razie ocenię tutaj: 9+/10 Lord Vox 15:35, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Niech zgadnę, imię Solverius to przerobione "silver"? Ale może być. Mam jeszcze resztę jego drużyny. Wstawić ich zdjęcia? Oczywiście, że wstawić. Lord Vox 15:53, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Oba twoje MOCi świetne. Ziivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:07, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, Zivo. I ciekawostka: pracuję nad Matorańskągrą "Poszukiwanie Toa Powietrza". Wstawię najpóźniej pod koniec listopada. Ta... Instrukcję miałem, ale aparat mi się zepsuł i wszystko zniknęło. Nie martw się, zrobię w przyszły weekend i prześlę, bo akurat teraz nie mogę, bo robiłem zdjęcia i muszę nowy aparat podładować. I jeszcze jedno - czemu ty się tak rzadko logujesz i piszesz jako IP? Lord Vox 10:49, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Poprostu czasem nie chce mi się logować. Ale kiedy piszę jako IP jedno mnie wkurza. Mianowicie to, że non stop dostaję automatyczne informacje, czyli "dziękujamy za edycję artukułu...". A instrukcję możesz wstawić kiedy będzie Ci pasowało. Artykułów się pewnie nie doczekam, więc ocenię tutaj. Toa Magnetyzmu: Tułów dość mocno zerżnięty od Reggera. Kiepskie stopy, źle wyglądają. Opancerzenie ud nieproporcjonalne do reszty. Broń za to dobra, pozycja na zdjęciu też. Pierwsze wrażęnie- wow, przyglądając się dłużej jednak coraz gorzej. 7+/10 Toa Ziemi Krótko: chaotyczny, kiepskie zdjęcia, kiepski mock. Nie podoba mi się. 5/10 Toa Ognia To samo co wyżej. Złe nagolenniki. Ostrze jest kiepsko przyczepione. Kolorystyka mogła być lepsza. Miotacz chociaż ciekawy. 6/10 Ogólnie, to nie podoba mi się świat, w którym każdy przechodzeń jest bardziej napakowany niż pudzian. Dlatego, moje postacie są "zwykłymi Toa", jak to pisałeś na ich dyskusjach. No cóż, kwestia gustu. Vezok999 12:42, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Napisałeś, że masz kilka ulubionych moich MOCów. Mógłbyś powiedzieć, których? Lord Vox 18:00, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiłem: Instrukcja: Dalu. Miłego składania ;) Lord Vox 15:33, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli nie masz pomysłu na historię dla twojej postaci, to rób konkursy. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:13, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) Konkurs Narazie jeden Toa, Toa Magnetyzmu z mojej strony. Wymagania: Żywioł: Magnetyzm Broń: Lanca laserowa, nieznany miotacz Maska: Kanohi Volitak Status: Żyje, aktywny Historia: Nie musi być rozbudowana, mają być dwie informacje: 1. Walczył z kilkoma Rahkshi które prawie go zabiły, 2. Zebrał drużynę, której został przywódcą. Zgłoszenia #Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 19:07, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) Historia Hairaixa Hairaix był Matoraninem na spokojnej wyspie. pewnego dnia jego wioskę zaatakowały Rahkshi i zniszczyły ją. Tylko Hairax przeżył i podczas ucieczki schował się w jaskini, w której znalazł kamień i kiedy go dotknął stał się Toa. Z nową bronią powrócił do wioski i zaczął polować na Rahkshi. Po pokonaniu ich wyruszył zwalczać zło panoszące się po Wszechświecie Matoran. Podczas jednej z podróży napotkał stado Rahkshi, ktore prawie go zniszczyły. Toa jednak został uratowany przez Toa XXX i razem z nim stworzył zespół, do którego po dłuższym czasie dołączyli inni Toa. I jak? Wiatr Północy Skoro lubisz mockować, a nie lubisz strory itp to mam dla ciebie oferte- potrzeba mi jakichś 50 Toa, więc większosć mocków których tobie do historii nie potrzeba przyjmę ;) To samo z istotami, które nadawały by się do Wysłańców Mroku Vezok999 17:08, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie do końca... potrzeba mi ogólnie około 50 Toa, z czego zbudować po kilku mają mi też Panrahk17, Malum121, może Vox i na pewno ja. Myślę, że od ciebie z 10 bym wziął ;) Propozycje mocków i jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia wstawiaj na moją dysk., ok? Vezok999 20:33, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) No i spoko, żółty jest najlepszy ^^. Ale tych z twojej str. usera nie wezmę. A co do tej czwórki specialnie do wiatru przenaczonej- jakieś masz wymagania? Vezok999 20:53, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha... inny user, który docenił zalety części z allegro :) Nie no, jak tam ty chcesz, ja mówię tylko, że przyjmuję Vezok999 21:01, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Cień Pustyni Zrobiłbyś kilku z Cienia? Wszelkie wymagania w dyskusji. A co do imion: Yunda Qvan Ulis Kreya Wosin Menfor Haron Hizder Kloster Perset To, jak? Pohandlujemy? Imiona za MoCki? --The Champ Is Here!!! 14:22, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) Agamemnon- król Myken Polis... ja nie mogę....Gresckie miasto-państwo imieniem dla postaci? Achajowie- plemię greckie Menon - nie umiem bliżej wyjaśnić, ale to coś, co pisał Platon Te imiona są żałosne i bym ich na twoim miejscu nie brał. Reeszta jest spoko Vezok999 14:32, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) Może nazwiesz je, "Syndrom Lagera"? ;P --The Champ Is Here!!! 14:38, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) Lagera z przymróżeniem oka można przeżyć, bo to jakby nie patrzeć dość mało znane słowo. Ale Polis? Bez jaj... Vezok999 14:40, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) Perest, Perset, strasznie podobne, więc bym to proponował odrzucić. I nie podona mi się też Wos'''in : P Vezok999 14:50, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) E tam... Mamy już Wartora i Waratora. --The Champ Is Here!!! 14:55, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) I myślisz, że to mi się podoba? Ja dotąd nie popieram imienia Wartor Vezok999 14:58, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) Czowieku, patre na Twoje MOC-ki i... naprawde jestes niezly te klocki!Sekenuva 12:23, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Mam machine oblężniczą Visoraków, Bramę Visoraków, Wieżę Toa, Bitwę o Metru Nui, Twierdzę Piraka, jakiś most z 2006, jakiś playset z Fenrakkiem, jakiś playset z dwoma pojazdami - Toa i Piraka i Podwodny Patrol Barraki. Trochę tego jest :) Lord Vox 18:51, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Łoj, kiedy odbierałem tą wiadomość od ciebie, byłem u kuzyna i wszedłem tylko na minutkę. Mialem odpisać, jak wrócę do domu, ale zapomniałem :P W kazdym razie, wiedziałem i nich są dobzi- powedz mi tylko ich żywioły i płcie, no i jak coś tam jeszcze masz, to też. A i jeszcze jedno- tylu członków wiatru mi wystarczy. Teraz nie jest to już garstka Toa, a nowi członkowie będą albo moi, albo będą wybierani w konkursach na konkretne postacie Vezok999 11:25, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Oboje to faceci? A i zapomniałem podziękować za Toa, których już dostałem Vezok999 11:44, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Cóż... 2, 3? 4, 5? 6, 7? Ilu dasz radę. Gdzieś tak 3-5 byłoby dobrze. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:27, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli mógłbyś to zrobić, to napisz. Na to czekamy, ale nikomu się za bardzo chyba nei chce zacząć Vezok999 12:54, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) No widzę to MoCi. Czekam na resztę. ;D The Champ Is Here!!! 16:14, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Czytałem że robisz podpisy... mógłbym cię prosić o jeden?Czcionka taka jak w twoim,kolor ciemnoczerwony.Mógłbyś mi taki zrobić?'' Kapura98' Wielkie dzięki.A MOCi już oceniam. Kapura98 18:51, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Tak sobie myślę, żeby zrobić arty o tych MoCach, ale mam pewien problem. Zielony - wiem, plemię dżungli, broń: ostrze i Miotacz Thornax. Ale ten drugi? http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Cie%C5%84_Pustyni_001.JPG ? Z jakiego plemienia pochodzi? Rozumiem, że imiona i historię sam wymyślę... Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli dodam ich do swojej twórczości na stronie usera? The Champ Is Here!!! 07:52, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Ja Jeżeli się zgodzisz zamawiam u ciebie Makutę. Do Bitwy o Wilon. Najlepiej żeby wyglądał tak. *Ciemno czerwony lub czarny. *Maska - Krahkan *Broń - Miecz i miotacz. Antroz007 11:44, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Nerx - dobrze by było, gdydyś dodał informacje o MoCu. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:40, mar 12, 2011 (UTC)